


I'll find you across the sea

by myrish_lace



Series: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon and Sansa are linked through Ghost's mind, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon is stuck on Dragonstone after he fails to convince Daenerys Targaryen about the White Walkers. He's devastated that he let Sansa down, and he misses her fiercely.Jon and Sansa shared a brief mental connection through Ghost after Jon left Winterfell. Jon's afraid to reach out to Sansa again, because he's not sure he can keep his emotions in check. But he has to try. When he finds her, their conversation nearly breaks his heart.





	I'll find you across the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to turn these ficlets into a series about Jon and Sansa's relationship during the time they are apart from each other throughout Season 7. I'm going to try to write a new installment after each episode. I want my babies back together again, so this is how I'm getting through the season!

_I’ve been a fool_.

Jon could taste the salt of the ocean as he stood on the cliff. The wind threatened to push him over the edge, but he didn’t move.

Not that moving would do any good. Daenerys Targaryen had taken his boat, and his weapons. He was stuck on this damp rock with an impossible task – convince the self-proclaimed Queen of the Seven Kingdoms that White Walkers were real.

He clearly wasn’t the man for the job, though.

Perhaps he might have kept trying. But Daenerys’s endless litany of all the reasons she had faith in herself – not her people – had infuriated him, and he’d stayed silent. Sansa would have been disappointed.

He felt a gust of air from above, and heard a dragon screech overhead. He resisted the urge to duck. The great flap of leathery wings almost knocked him down. He watched the green and gold scaled beast fly far over the sea.

He wished he could follow.

He took a deep breath. His connection with Ghost a few days ago had scared him, for the first time. He’d told the direwolf to keep Sansa safe before he left.

He’d let his mind wander on the trip to Dragonstone, once he was safely away from Winterfell. He’d listened to the steady beat of the horses’ hooves and daydreamed about Sansa. He’d been wrapped up in how much he wanted to kiss her when Ghost’s mind touched his.

And faintly, very faintly, Sansa’s mind as well. He’d broken the link fast. Did she know?

 _Gods, I hope not_.

He didn’t want to burden her with his unnatural desires. She deserved one man in her life who she could count on. He’d do anything to prevent her from knowing what went on in the dark recesses of his thoughts.

But now, he needed her help. He closed his eyes and reached for Ghost. He felt heat and contentment, and saw flames flickering in a familiar hearth. Ghost was curled up in Sansa’s chambers. His heart swelled with longing. To be back with Sansa, at Winterfell...

He shook his head. _Get up, boy. Find her_.

Ghost padded over to the bed. Jon could see the white furs and the hem of Sansa’s dressing gown. He wanted to sit next to her, to pull her close, to brush her lips with his in the privacy of that room...

He swallowed. _Don’t think about her that way, don’t!_

Soon the soft touch of Sansa’s mind was with his. She was tentative, but he could feel her happiness and relief and finding him alive and well. He closed his eyes.

 _Sansa, I’m here, on Dragonstone. I’m trapped. She took our boats and weapons. I should have listened to you. I’m so sorry_.

He felt her withdraw for a moment. _Why is she holding you hostage?_ Anger and...fear, this time. She was afraid for him. He hated himself for causing her pain.

 _She doesn’t believe me, about the Night King. We can mine the dragonglass. I’m trying to find a way back Sansa, I swear_.

Another long pause. _Bran’s here. He came back yesterday. I wish you could talk to him. I wish....I wish you were with us, Jon_. He felt a burst of longing from Sansa that threatened to bring him to his knees. He had to bow his head to get himself under control.

 _I do too, Sansa. So much_. He hoped all she could sense from him was brotherly affection.

Sansa didn’t speak again for a long stretch. Then finally, he felt her again. Resolute. Determined. _Convince her, Jon. Tell her about Hardhome_. _Ask Davos for help. He’s better at talking than you are_.

Jon couldn’t keep a smile off his face, hundreds of miles away. _He is._

 _Please Jon. We need you here. I...I need you here_. He felt the deep ache in her heart.

He gave in, and let her feel the same ache in his.

 _I will. I promise._   


End file.
